User blog:Fireld/Raven (TTG)
|-|Normal= |-|Lady Legasus= Powers and Stats Tier: Varies Name: Raven Origin: Teen Titans Go Gender: Male Age: In her teens Classification: Azarathian-Demon Hybrid, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid normally, Mid-High as Toon Raven), Immortality (Type 3, Type 7 in ghost and skeleton form), Toon Force, Skilled in leg-based combat, Power Bestowal (Gave Beast Boy the ability go through walls and smell into the future. Gave Robin Heat Vision, Flight, Telekinesis, Freeze Breath and made strong/fast enough to solve all the worlds problems in mere seconds. Gave the team powers from diffrent heroes), 4th Wall Awareness (References older episodes, comic pages and other medias like WB, Disney, Lord of the Ring, Back to the Future etc. Can see and hear characters from the other side of the panel border despite how far they would really be. Can escape the PC where the show is animated and is aware even of deleted scenes. One time she pranked the audience itself. Went into the real world in the 200th episode), Master of Ninjustsu, Limited Death Manipulation (Can kill plants by making a fist or simply by thought), Animation, Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls, can grab the soul of a person that just died with a her dark energy construct and squish back into their body thus resurrect them, can store souls of the dead and can somehow make ghosts vanish by scaring them while wearing cheaply made halloween costumes.), Resurrection (Her soul can jump back in her body, if it isn't too dameged, though she doesn't really care if she dies or not. Returned Robin and Beast Boy back to life as Pretty Pretty Pegasus versions of themselves after it was implied that she killed both of them previously), Necromancy (Can reanimate the dead and corrupt inanimated objects, accidently sommuned ghosts, turn herself and into monsters.), Can turn herself into the invisible woman, Power Nullification (Can undo magic. Destroyed a gargoyl made by her and Beetlejuice that was too powerful for the rest of the team and fed from her magic. Can close portals made by other demons/), Limited Plot Manipulation and Slight Resistance to it (Can change her style from gag to serious or whatever she's watching on TV. Can change the style of the ones she hits. Can even change the art of the show at will. Along with the other titans returned the show back to its normal art style after Robin asked the animator to change it. Even if the show was supposedly cancelled, it wouldn't stop her. Control Freaks narration couldn't work on her after she left the comic panel. Stopped the broadcasting so that Control Freak wouldn't be able to reboot the show by literally breaking the 4th wall alongside the other titans.), Flight, Shapeshifting (Can take monstruos forms or turn into a normal raven. Can do this in her ghost form), Body Control (Can give herself demonic features or turn from her human form into her true demon and vice versa.), Fire Manipulation (Covered Jump City in flames. Burned a demon down to his bones simply by kissing him.), Earth Manipulation, Freezing, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon various magical artifacts, demons, her father, the Halloween Spirit and even movie characters. Can summon historic figures with the Time Machine.), Telekinesis (Can use it for Body Puppetry, on herself, to counter the TK of others and restric beings as powerful as Trigon.), Teleportation, Biological Manipulation (Erased Cyborg's mouth, remodel Robin's hair style, made Starfire a blond and gave a female human like body), Transformation (By calling upon the Acient Spirit of Legs she transforom into Mega Lady Legasus), BFR (Can use portal to send her opponents in other places like a prison cell, a black void, the Trash Dimension, the Dimension of Lost Souls and the Nether Realm or she can just teleport them by thought. Teleported Robin inside Beast Boy's stomach. Has a spell to send other into the Phantom Zone. She can trap others in any comic panel she wants. Banished the Halloween Spirit thus undoing his magic.), Sealing (Accidentally transported Robin in the Yearbook. Trapped a demon in a basement room. Can trap multiple individuals someone's else mind.), Time Manipulation (Can reverse time. Possess multiple devices that give her time based powers like Control Freak's DVD remote.), Mind Control (With Wonder Woman's Lasso, Hypnotic Goggles and The Sceptre), Mind Manipulation (Possesses intellegence altering spells, which their effects could last for days.) , Energy Deflection (With Wonder Woman's bracelets), Curse Manipulation (Terrible things happen to anybody who tries to read her Diary. Put a curse on Beast Boy's song so that he would say the wrong words while singing and everyone who heard him would get angry and turn on each other. Can use reverse curses too.), Wish Granting and Turning (In Leprechaun form), Weather Manipulation (Mostly depending on her mood), Portal Creation (Can give her portal a gravitational pull or tentacles to pull the opponent. Can make her portals bigger thus increasing their gravitational pull. Cracks in her teeth can open portals that can free demons. Her portal are apperantly made of Dark Matter. Her hiccups can open portals to the Demon Dimension.), Can read the mind of animals, Matter Manipulation (Has several spells for Transmutation and Pertification. Has reconstracted Beast Boy, Santa's Workshop and Cyborg after they were previosly reduced to dust. Modified Auqualad's painting. Can repair objects with her magic.), Resistance to Mind Control (Was the only one in the team uncorrupted by the power of legs. Resisted Brother Blood's commands, but he was holding back. Ignored Beast Boy attemps to hypnotise her, who previously hypnotized the rest of the team. Her barriers can block mind controlling waves from an amped Brother Blood. Broke out of Mother Mae Eyea's hypnosis, but it took her some time.), Empathy Manipulation (Her cloak curses the one who wears it with a dark expression of personality. Despite this Raven can act silly even while wearing the cloak. Removing the cloak wouldn't necessarity change her personality. Didn't lose her rationality after cursing Beast Boy song, but this might due the fact that she put the curse in the first place and was angry at Beast Boy before putting the curse.), Madness Manipulation /Possession(Can resist madness inducement and face off with the one who's possessing her mind and soul. After the rest of the titans had been transported inside of Trigon, who also been called the Lord of Madness, they nearly drove him crazy. She lives with them and is still sane, although occasionaly she can get wacky herself. She's quite fond ofher demon nature.), Time Stop (This might have been only because she was partly responsible for it in a row of chain reaction events), Pertification (Has protective spell, which allowed her not get turned into a lifeless statue), Alien Acid, Food Poisonning, Power Nullification (Could use her powers even when her soul was trapped in a puppet and while wearing handcuffs, which cancels super powers. Strike took almost all of her abilities beside Flight and her physical attributes.) and Extreme Temperatures (Didn't have any problemliving in the Nether Realm even as a child. Quickly recoverde after being blasted with magma. Wasn't bothered by the cold of the North Pole nor by the lack of heat when she caused the sun the vanish), Non-corporeal, Invisibility and Intangibility (In ghost form), Duplication of herself and others, Possession (Has demostrated it in ghost form. Her father possessed her mind and soul once. If she is able to teleport others inside of the mind of an opponent, she could this herself.), Size Manipulation (Can shrink herself , others and enlargen her head, objects), Berserk Mode, Dimensional Travel (She has access the zone of The Masters of Time, Down Memory Lane, the Underworld, Lego Dimensions, possibly the anti-matter universe etc. Somehow escaped the Phantom Zone. Can make portals that go to other CN shows. Can even teleport to movies and cartoons.), Laser Vision, Empathy Manipulation, Can see ghosts and by using magican can see in the dark, Heat Manipulation with Dehydrating Kick, Clairvoyance (Uses it to spy on others though it has its limits. Has eyes everywhere.), Precognition (Can also display an alternative future), Magic/Reality Wraping, Self-Purification, Dark Energy (Can be used for various purposes such as exposing enemies, who are using cloaking, emit heat, form demonic creatures, amp her TK, immobilize the opponent, can shock the opponent with dark energy, forcefield creation, aura, can form a bubble to breath underwater, shoot dark energy balls and rays etc.), Energy Projection, Evil Breath (Powerful enough to reduce Robin into a skeleton), Can survive in outer space, Statistics Amplification (Drew her power from the terror of every Earth chlid's nightmare to open an interdimensional portal. Being closer to her fan makes her more powerful. Eating lots of pizza will make her more wacky, energetic and unpredictable. The demon inside her feed from the negative emocions of others.), Fear Manipulation (Is better at indimitation than The Spectre himself. A pair of pants from her dimension canturn whatever the one who wears them see horrifying.), Possibly Limited Quantum Manipulation (Took quatum mechanics theory quite literally), Limited Absorption (Consumed alternative versions of herself to become The Unkindness. Could possibly to this to other demons.), Destruction (Completly destroyed Gentleman Ghost after getting possessed by her demon), Fusion, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation | Physically stronger than before | Physically stronger than before, Heat Vision, Invulnerability, Super Breath likely more typical powers of Superman | Immortality (Type 4), Pocket Reality Manipulation, likely far more Attack Potency: Small Town level normally (Rides a building alongside Starfire and Jinx. Contributed on making of this explosion), occasionally Country level to Planet level physically (Sent Starfire flying with a punch. Beats Robin in three kicks. Robin, althought he later got hurt, stopped Mas y Menos from destroying the Earth. Oneshot Cyborg with a kick. Esaly beat Cinderblock, who survived this. Easily deafeted Jinx twice, who's Starfire equal. Alongside Starfire stopped the Bro-pocalypse, which would have destroyed the world.), possibly higher (Unfazed by Trigon's breath, which knocked the rest of the titans back twice.), much higher with her powers (Killed Starfire with one hit of her dark energy construct. A staring competation between her and Robin caused the destruction of Earth. She can summon meteors and caused the Sun to vanish from the solar system. Scared her demon family, including her father, who has also called himself the destroyer of dimensions, has conquered countless world, described as interdimensional demon, one of the most powerful being in the universe, enslaved his first dimension, when he was about Raven's age and claims to be able to end the world just by making a party. Trigon enslaved Mxy and planned to counquer the multiverse alongside his 2003 counterpart. Alongside the other Titans has fought and defeated most of their enemies including Trigon. Has handled threats to big for the rest of the team, detroyed a universe when she was 3 years old, called her powers dimensional magic, claims that can threaten the space-time continium, can destroy the world, affect Trigon and enslave the universe.), can negate durability in many ways | Unknown (Casually defeated the League of Legs.) | Unknown '(Far superior than in base physically.) | '''Unknown '(Defeated her father, Trigon and became an all powerful force of good, which keeps the universe in balance.) | 'Unknown '(Fought Hexagon to a standstill. Hexagon was made by the 2 Trigon's, one of them was brought to live thanks to Raven's demon. He capable of defeating an army made of alternative versions of the titans. Only the combined efforts of the Ravens could somewhat hold him back. Deafeted him with the help of the rest of the alternative versions of the Titans) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (With a jump she nearly tagged an austronant and would have gone further, if the others didn't put weights in her clothes.) with MFTL Reactions (Dodges lasers while dancing. Should be comperable to Cybord and Robin, who could drive cars from Earth to an asteroid field and then back on Earth in seconds .) and Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed with dark energy (Her dark energy construct punch thruogh Earth and came out on the other side of the planet in seconds. Drew her power from the terror of every Earth chlid's nightmare in mere seconds.) | Unknown (Far superior than in base physically.) | FTL (Far superior to baby Superman, who's to fast for Cyborg. TTG version of Superman might be this fast.) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K '''physically (With help from the rest of the League of Legs threw a giant in the air until it exploded. Carries a cannon with no problem. Stops a plane from falling. With Starfire's help can compit against the boys of the team in a pulling competition. Cyborg alone can casually catch part of a building falling at him and throw it with one hand.), at least '''Class T with Dark Energy (Casually lifted Titans Tower telekinetectly. Overpowered the boys of the team in a pulling competition and sent them flying.) | Unknown (Far superior than in base physically.) | Unknown '''(Far superior than in base physically.) | '''Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town level normally, Country Class to Planetary Class occasionally, likely higher with certain powers Durability: Small Town level normally (Regularlytanks explosions thisbig , Came out explsions, which caused the destruction of Titans Tower just fine. Took minor damage from a soundwave, which damaged all the buildings in the backround.), occasionally Country level to Planet level '''physically (Took explosions, which could be seen from outer space that are this powerful. Survived hits from Plasmius, who was considert a planetary threat and a planet busting explosion afterwards. Takes hits from Starfire, who's the strongest member of the team in terms of physical strength. Quickly recovered after taking 2 blasts from armored Blackfire), possibly '''higher (Survived Beast Boy reality elemination twice and the end of the universe after Beast Boy made contact with Robin's anti-matter conterpart. Quickly recored from a very casual hit of Trigon. Endured 2003's Trigon attemp of taking the rest of her inner demon after he already consumed most of it. Withstood Starfire's scream), much higher with barriers (Casually ignores Starbolts. Her barriers are as powerful as Jinx's Hexes. Even a casual Hex can blast Starfire, Cyborg and Raven outside of H.I.V.E Tower simultaneously.) | Unknown (Far superior than in base physically.) | Unknown (Should be far superior to baby Superman, who takes Starbolts like patting.) | Unknown, Immortality and Non-Corporeal physiolygy make her hard to kill | Unknown '(Took hit from Hexagon) 'Stamina: Varies | Likely high | Very high | Likely limitless | Very high Range: Standart meele range, Planetary with dark energy, at least Low Multiversal with Dimensional Travel Standard Equipment: Magical books and artifacts, a laser rifle, a bazooka, hypnotic glasses, glasses/contact lenses, Time Cycle/Machine, etc. Her cloak is implied to her a mind of its own and might be big from the inside than the outside. Can summon whatever she need with hammerspace and teleportation Intelligence: Genius (Has a lot of knowledge in general, especially when it comes to magic and the supernatural. Very good with riddles, calculations, skating, skiing, dancing, tricking and somewhat adept in H2H combat. One time she invented time traveling dishwasher. Puts her portals to good use. Very good at math. Robin considers her the brains of the team. Though sometimes she lacks common sense and it might not be very hard to trick her.) Weaknesses: Inconsistent, reflective surfaces can deflect her magical blasts, continual misusage of dark magic will make her more and more evil, interrupting her saying the magic words will cancel her spell (not all of her spells are verbal). Doesn't use her magic as much in most of alternative form. If she gives herself the powers of somebody else, she'll also take their weaknesses too. As Toon Raven she'll always lose, if she takes the role of the hunter. Can't control her insticts in Leprechaun form and Berserk Mode. Some her magic spells are easy to be learnt (even by people, who know nothing about magic), while others need preparation. Her power can be blocked or even taken away with enough preparation. Vulnerable to her own magic, being forcefully being put to sleep, infected or mutated. | Doesn't use magic as much.| Green Kryptonite weaken her, Red Kryptonite turns her into a baby and probably other typical Superman weaknesses. | Unknown. Ravenkillsthetitans.png|Sweet Dreams ravencool.gif|B.E.R Style friendship is pure evil.gif|Friendship is pure evil monster raven.gif Key: Base | Mega Lady Legasus | With Superman's powers | Alternative future self '''| '''The Unkindness Category:Blog posts Category:Teen Titans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Plot Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Deflection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Turning Users Category:Wish Granting Category:Curse Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Rage Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Demons Category:Electricity Users Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Skeletons Category:Animals